Skylar Alonso
"I am Skylar Swan Black, but before i was married to my husband Drake Black. I was Skylar Alonso. I'm the Son of Poseidon and Elizabeth Alonso. I'm the Mother/Father of Elizabeth, Eli, Carly, Harriet, Anthony, Elena Alonso-Black. I'm the Eldest Brother of Lucy Alonso and the Stepson of Eli Alonso" To His Descendants Ashley Alonso and Her Children in 2067 Skylar Swan "Archer" Black(Ne Alonso), Known as The King of Limbo and King of All Dragons and Phoenixes, The King of Agartha. He is the adoptive son of The Greek/Roman Gods and Goddesses, Primordial Gods and Goddesses, Titans and Titanesses, He is also the adoptive son of Hestia. He is the adoptive son of all the Norse Gods and Goddesses. He is also the Biological Son of the Elizabeth Alonso and the stepson of Eli Alonso. The Older Brother of Lucy Alonso. He is the Ancestor of Ashley Alonso and Her Children. He is the Husband of Drake Black, a Greek Demigod Son of Ares. He is the King of All Dragons and Phoenixes. The King of Limbo and Agartha. He is the vessel and Host of The Darkness. History Skylar was born on December 13, 1700 to Poseidon and Elizabeth Alonso. He is a very smart boy back in his time period Powers and Abilities Skylar is a extremely very powerful being in his own right. Since he is the vessel of the First Primordial Entity, he is very powerful than Chaos. Supernatural Abilities: *'Immortality '- Skylar possess immortality by His Adoptive Moms (Hera, Artemis, Hestia, Persephone, Khione, Hecate) * Dragon Transformation - Since He is a Hope Family Member. That He has the ability to shape shift into a Dragon. **'Flight' **'Highly Advance Intelligence' **'Fire Breathing' **'Super Strength' **'Super Speed' **'Super Agility/Reflexes' **'Accelerated Healing' **'Tail Whip' **'Flexible' Prehensile Tail **'Fear Immunity/Fear Masking/ Fearlessness ' **'Magic Immunity' * Omnilingualism '- Skylar can Understand and Speak any language, Writes, and can understand Sign-Language. * '''Phoenix Transformation '- Since He is a Hybrid, he has the ability to Shape shift into a Phoenix. ** '''Fire Aura ** Self-Resurrection/Ash Resurrection ** Healing Tears ** Fire Armor ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Enhanced Balance ** Super Strength ** Resurrection ** Teleportation ** Spontaneous Combustion/Incineration Touch ** Shapeshifting ** Atmosphere Adaption ** Flying Adaption * Limbo and Agartha Portal Creating '''- He can Create Portals leading to both his kingdoms, He can even Imprison Any Gods and Primordial Gods, Titans, Immortals * '''Telepathic-Link - He and His Younger Sister shared a telepathic link with each other Demigod Abilities: *'Dyslexia' - He Possessed the ability to understand and speak Greek *'ADHD' - He also Possessed Battle Reflex *[[Latin|'Latin']]' '- He also possessed the ability to understand and speak Roman Skills and Abilities: *'Combat' - He is a very good opponent in battle. He can even defeated His Husband Drake Black Likes Reading Books, Listening to Music on his phone Dislikes People harming his Biological and Adoptive Family, all of His Half-Siblings' Pride Possessions Frostfire (His shapeshifting weapon), Books (His Years of Longevity) Trivia *He confirmed to be Immortal **His Husband Drake Black is Immortal and Their Children too are Immortal Except His Grandchildren. *He has confirm to be a Hybrid *Skylar can transform into a Dragon *Skylar and Lycaon know each other. *Agartha and Limbo are ruled by him *According to Him, that His Little Sister Lucy was born in 1989. *Him and Miles Sawyer got along with each other. *Him and The Archers of Apollo know each other and remains Friends with each other. *He is the Vessel/Host of The Darkness *He is the 'mother' of Elizabeth, Eli, Carly, Harriet, Anthony, Elena Alonso-Black. **It unknown that one of his and Drake' Children got married and Have Kids **Ashley Alonso and Her Five Children are Skylar and Drake's Descendants **It is possible that Elizabeth got married with a unnamed man and has kids with her husband. * He is the King of All Dragons and Phoenixes. Residence *Agartha (Still resident in it)(Sometimes) *Limbo (Sometimes) *His Palace (Currently) Nicknames Sky (Clarisse la rue), Big Brother (Tyson, Lucy Alonso), My Grandson (Rhea), My Many Great-Grandmother/Grandfather (Ashley Alonso, and Ashley's Children), Nothingness (By The Darkness' Brother The Light) Known Pets *his Dog Fluffy (Hellhound) *Fluffy's numerous Daughters and Sons (Hellhounds) *Numerous Spotted Hyenas *Parrot Roles in Quests Physical Appearance Human Form: Skylar is a Slender Boy with Black Hair and Multicolor eyes Weakness *'His Family' - He Care about his Family deeply, He very protective and loyal to them *'Depression' - Since, he has immortality that means he will outlive his Friends and His Stepfather and His Grandchildren, His Descendants. God of His Domain is Childbirth, Snow, The Sea, Love and Beauty, The Hunt, Archery, Agriculture, Peaceful Death, Riches and Gemstones, Jewels, Wisdom, Magic, Precreation Groups Affiliation * Maidens of Aphrodite * Hunters of Artemis * Archers of Apollo * Phoebus Archers * Warriors of Skylar Alonso (Leader/ His Adoptive Daughters and Sons) * Army of Drake Black (His Husband's Adoptive Sons) Known Creations * Frostfire (By himself) * Unnamed Barrier around his Kingdoms Category:Males Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Powerful Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Children of Poseidon Category: Greek Demigod Category: Children of the Big Three Category:Minor Gods Category:Alive Category:Kings Category:Protogenoi Category:Hybrid Creatures Category: Friendly Monsters Category:Charmspeakers Category:Native American